Previous work on the role of immune complexes in the pathogenesis of systemic lupus erythematosus will be continued. Primary emphasis will be placed on the isolation and characterization of undetermined types of complexes and certain low molecular weight anti-complementary substances that are detected in serum by precipitation with the Clq component of complement. In addition to studies on their role in the disease process, clues to possible etiologic agents will be sought in their composition. Specifically, oncornavirus antigens will be sought in these complexes and in skin cell cultures from SLE patients. The possible relationship between the low molecular weight substances found in the serum of patients with the "SLE-Related-Syndrome" to those found in SLE will be studied. In addition, the possiblilty that acquired as well as genetic complement deficiency may predispose to SLE will be explored. Other studies on immune complexes will focus on detection of complexes using new sensitive radioimmunoassays and the role of anti gamma globulins in a variety of immune complex nephridities. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gabriel, Jr., A. and Agnello, V.: Detection of immune complexes: The use of radioimmunoassays with C1q and monoclonal rheumatoid factor. J. Clin. Invest. May 1977, in press. Agnello, V.: Complement deficiency states. Medicine, in press. 1977.